The Box
by Amy Jessica Pond
Summary: The hosts find a music box featuring different nursery rhymes, not knowing that it isn't a harmelss, innocent toy. "London Bridge is falling down, down will come baby, cradle and all, ashes ashes we all fall down, je te plumerai, my fair lady." Oneshot.


Jack sat alone in the box, hugging his knees to his chest. He was all alone.

He stared into the darkness. It had been so long since someone turned the crank on the outside of the box. Jack and his box were just some forgotten toy now. The longing. The loneliness.

He felt lonely.

The feeling was eating him alive. It was so boring and lonely inside his box.

Jack thought up an idea. '_The next time someone turns the crank, I'll have a playmate. I will no longer be lonely. They will stay with me, inside my box, forever._'

* * *

><p>Jack suddenly felt the box moving. He felt excited. The box shook and tilted, but the crank was never turned. Jack felt upset. Then he heard voices from outside the box.<p>

"So, these are all the toys you're donating?"

"Yeah,"

"Please pick a group that you will donate the toys to."

"Hmm...I'll go with Suoh Corp."

"Thank you sir, have a nice day."

Rejection flooded through Jack's body. He felt like swearing. But he couldn't speak. Not unless someone turned the crank, that is. But still, he had a time limit to how long he could talk and sing.

Then he felt his box being lifted again. Then he felt the bottom of the box vibrating beneath him. Jack knew enough about humans, he was probably being driven somewhere.

Jack felt a little hopeful. He was going to be donated to a company. That meant he would have a new family. But Jack didn't let his hopes soar high. He knew that the same process would repeat, over and over again.

Yawning, Jack decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Father, what toys did you donate?" Nekozawa asked his Dad.<p>

"Some of Kirimi's old baby toys and some of your old toys too."

"What toys of mine did you donate?" Nekozawa asked. His heart was racing.

"Oh, a toy wand, a rubber shuriken, a stuffed black cat, a music box, and a-"

"What was that last one?" Nekozawa said hastily.

"Music box. Why?" His Dad asked.

"Father! I had forgotten that toy and stumbled upon it again! It was right beside my cat god statue! I put the music box away! Why? Because it is now dangerous!" Nekozawa quickly explained. He closed his eyes. "The cat god probably transferred some powers into that music box. It is very dangerous. There is even a possibility that the spirit of the cat god transferred into the box...oh no, what a terrible outcome that will be."

* * *

><p>The seven teens walked into the building.<p>

"This way," Tamaki said, leading the way.

"Tama-chan, where are we going?" Hunny asked.

"You'll have to wait until we're there." He winked.

"This better not be boring, Milord, or else we'll punish you." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Don't worry, it'll surely blow you away!" Tamaki said, spreading his arms out wide, a sparkling aura surrounding him.

"Tamaki-senpai, can we please just hurry? I need to go to a supermarket sale after this." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Yes, yes, we're almost there..." He reassured.

"Tamaki, I must agree with Haruhi. I don't know why you gathered all of us all of a sudden, but I hope it isn't for a stupid, pointless reason." Kyoya smiled, sending shivers down the other six's spines. That's the Shadow King for you.

Tamaki suddenly stopped in front of a door, and a huge grin appeared on his face. He looked around at the hosts.

"Hurry up and open the door!" The twins barked.

Tamaki frowned, then opened the door.

"Whoa!" Hunny gasped.

Behind the door, lay thousands among thousands of toys of every shape and size.

Tamaki twirled around, and spread out his arms again. "What do you all think? It's commoner's toys for children! My dad started a donation to donate toys to the sick children in hospitals like yours, Kyoya," He sniffled, wiping his eyes dramatically. "Dad said we could all take one home!"

"Really? Yay! I can get a new friend for Usa-chan!" Hunny cheered.

"Yes! Now everyone, choose one! But only one! We don't want to take away too much from those poor children..." Tamaki sniffled again.

Everyone went around looking at all of the toys.

Tamaki suddenly let out a very loud gasp.

"What is it, Milord?" The twins asked.

"Oh, nothing nothing. Just go back to what you were doing, don't mind me," he replied, before turning away from them.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their eyebrows, and turned to each other. Then they skipped over to Tamaki, and leaned over his shoulder.

He was holding a beautifully carved brown box, with flower designs on the sides. It was very dusty.

"Beautiful...I think it's a music box..." Tamaki murmured. "I think I'll give it to Haruhi. I reckon she'll like it."

The twins blew at the dust, making Tamaki scream and drop the box in a pile of toys.

The two gingers burst out laughing. "It's only us Milord!"

"You evil dopplegangers! You made me drop it..." Tamaki began to search through the toys.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, and went looking for the box. Kaoru ended up finding it, and being the nice twin, gave it to Tamaki.

"Aww, Kaoru, we could've played monkey-in-the-middle." Hikaru whined.

"No!" Tamaki screeched. "Look at this box, it is a wonderfully carved piece of art, no? It is fragile, and should be treated carefully!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru said.

* * *

><p>"Has everyone picked something?" Tamaki called out.<p>

"YESSIR!" Shouted the twins, saluting him. They held a stuffed tanuki.

"Mhm!" Hunny beamed. He was holding a stuffed baby chick.

"Ah." Mori said. He had picked out a stuffed chicken.

"Yeah." Haruhi replied. She picked out a riddle ring. You had to try to separate them from each other.

Tamaki smiled at all his friends. Then his eyes fell on Kyoya. "Mother! You didn't pick something?" He gasped.

"You expected me to actually pick something out? That's ridiculous. What would I gain from picking out a toy? Amusement? This is something for children, Tamaki. I didn't expect you to be so stupid. Then again, it's you we're talking about here." Kyoya stated coolly, fixing his glasses.

Tamaki instantly went into a corner, and wept. "Mother is so cruel..."

"Ahh, grow up Milord, stop acting like a wimp." Hikaru said, putting a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Yeah, you can't do this all the time." Kaoru continued. "What would _Haruhi_ think?" They both whispered.

Tamaki suddenly jumped up, and a hand flew to his mouth. "Ha-Haruhi...No! She musn't think of Daddy as a wimp!"

They smirked. "Yes, that's right, she should think you're,"

"_Manly_," Hikaru said.

"And _strong_." Kaoru added.

"Yes...I must be a good Father to Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air. "Well, that concludes our trip. Come now, everyone! Let's go."

The seven then walked out of the building. Just as they went out, Mr. Nekozawa ran in.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Kaoru, look!" Hikaru said, motioning for his brother to come over.<p>

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, sitting down next to Hikaru at the desk.

He gave a goofy grin, and produced the music box from his sweater. "Ta-da~"

Kaoru gave his brother a stern look. "Hikaru, you do realize that Milord's going to panic, right?"

Silence.

"OH NO, where is it? Where is it?" Hikaru imitated Tamaki, by suddenly getting up, and frantically searching the room.

"OH NO, I can't find it!" Kaoru exclaimed, dropping to the floor and pretending to weep.

Then the two boys doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, I wish we could be able to see that." Hikaru murmured.

"Yeah..." Kaoru agreed.

"Well then, let's see what's so special about this box." Hikaru said. He turned the crank five times around.

The box opened, and a clay boy was revealed. He looked to have messy brown hair, and was dusty, just like the box. He was standing on a bridge that was on fire. The boy began to sing.

"_London Bridge is falling down_,"

Was it just him, or did Kaoru just see the boy swaying his arms?

"_Falling down, falling down_,"

Hikaru started to feel dizzy.

"_London Bridge is falling down_,"

The bridge started to crumble.

"_My fair lady_."

The boy bowed, and disappeared behind a curtain of fire.

The twins saw their room on fire. It crept nearer to them, and swallowed them. Then, darkness.

Jack felt triumphant. He had two new friends. They were passed out in the corner.

But what he had just done...he felt the need to do it again. To get more friends. '_More friends would be nice. I will surely be opened again. When it is time to awaken again, I will decide to strike again_,' He decided.

* * *

><p>All the five remaining hosts could not believe it. The Little Devil Brothers had gone missing. There was no sign of them running away from home, and nothing was missing from their room. Except them.<p>

The five teens visited their house, and were looking around.

Hunny and Mori were in Hikaru and Kaoru's room. Hunny's eyes wandered around, until falling on a beautiful box. He silently walked up to it, and held it. Then he felt it being gently lifted out of his hands.

"No," Said Mori firmly.

"Please," Hunny begged.

"Only if they let you." Mori replied.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered, skipping out of the room.

Mori watched him in disbelief. How could he be so cheerful when two of his closest friends had gone missing? Then, he followed Hunny out of the room, and set out to find Yuzuha Hitachiin, the twins' Mother.

Once they found her, Hunny asked her if he could keep the box. She gave them permission to take it home.

* * *

><p>On the drive back, Hunny asked Mori for his new music box.<p>

"No. You will get it tomorrow at school." Mori said.

"Why?" Hunny demanded.

"You haven't completed your school work," Mori stated.

Hunny gave a very cute pout, and crossed his arms. "Fine. Hmph!"

So, for the night, Mori had kept it at his house.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Takashi!" The little blonde called out. They were on their way to the Third Music Room.<p>

Once the Third Years had got there, they opened the door, to find no one there. "No one's here yet? Oh well, we'll just have to wait." Hunny said.

They both sat down on a couch, and Mori rummaged around through his bag, and took out the music box.

"Ah!" Hunny exclaimed, and grabbed it from his cousin. He turned the crank, and the music box opened, to reveal one boy with brown hair, and two ginger-haired boys. They were in a circle formation, and were holding hands. Then they all began to sing.

"_Ring around the rosy_,"

Hunny recognized the nursery rhyme at once. He grabbed his cousin's hands, and mimicked the three boys in the box, spinning around in a circle.

_"A pocketful of posies,_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down._"

Hunny and Mori suddenly dropped to the floor.

Inside the box, Jack gave a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Tamaki dragged Haruhi inside the Third Music Room. Then, on a table, was the music box he had been searching for. He let out an excited squeak, and sat Haruhi down at the couch.<p>

"Haruhi, this music box...I want to give it to you!" He said firmly, thrusting into her hands.

Haruhi looked down at the music box, then Tamaki, with a tiny hint of surprise in her eyes. She turned the crank, and the music box opened to show a tree, and a blonde haired 'baby' in a cradle, that was sitting atop one of the tree's branches.

"_Rock a bye baby, on the treetop_,"

"Oh, I remember this song. My Mother and Father used to sing it to me when I was little." Haruhi said softly, giving a small smile.

Tamaki blushed. '_Haruhi, you're so cute!'_

"_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_,"

Then a sudden chill came into the room. The cradle began to rock.

"_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_,"

The tree branch broke, and the cradle went hurtling to the ground.

"_Down will come baby, cradle and all_."

Haruhi and Tamaki felt pain sear through their body, as if their bones broke, and they suddenly fell.

'_Four in one day_,' Thought Jack smugly.

* * *

><p>It had happened again. Except this time, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi and Tamaki had all gone missing.<p>

Kyoya had walked into the clubroom, and had seen that no one was there. Which striked him as odd, because earlier Tamaki had told him he was going to go to the clubroom.

Kyoya had waited for 10 minutes already, and was getting angry.

After a few minutes, girls had arrived, and putting on his best host smile, Kyoya said, "I'm sorry, we're not open today."

The girls had gone away with sad looks on their faces.

Kyoya looked around the music room. He was the only one left now. He had realized this. All of his friends had disappeared as if by magic. Kyoya knew he was probably next. But he didn't know when the predator would strike.

So here he was, sitting in the Third Music Room casually, checking over bills and budgets.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a box. Kyoya picked it up, and examined it. He saw the crank on the side, and turned it. The box opened, to show seven people: a boy with brown hair, two boys with ginger hair, two boys with blonde hair, one boy with black hair, and one girl with brown hair. They were all dressed up as birds. They began to sway their arms.

Kyoya thought something about the music box was off...

"_Alouette, gentil alouette_

_Alouette, je te plumerai_,"

Kyoya knew this song, it was a French nursery rhyme.

"_Et la tête, et la tête_

_Alouette, alouette_

_Oh_~"

Kyoya felt his neck starting to hurt. Then, his head suddenly dropped into his lap. His eyes widened, and he tried to scream. But he couldn't.

"_Alouette gentil alouette_

_Alouette, je te plumerai_,"

Realization hit Kyoya. The meaning of the song.

It was about a skylark, and it's limbs we're being torn apart. Which was happening to him right now. It was very painful...and then, Kyoya felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Nekozawa frantically searched the school for any of the famous Host Club members, his black cloak swishing around him.<p>

Nekozawa had heard that the Hitachiins had gone missing—that was a possibility that the other five probably knew where it was.

Nekozawa burst into the Third Music Room, and spotted the music box. His eyes widened and he quickly snatched it. He ran all the way back to the Black Magic clubroom, and threw the doors open. He saw his fellow clubmates staring at him intently. But he didn't care about that.

He put a tied up rat in front of the music box, and told all the clubmates to go into the shadows, at the other side of the room, the side the music box wasn't facing. Nekozawa cranked the music box, and hurried to the shadows, and watched.

There was silence. He saw a brown haired clay figure staring at the rat with a weird look on his face. Nekozawa also saw seven boys that looked like the hosts. He had been too late.

Nekozawa took a hammer, and snuck up behind the box. Then, he smashed everything to smithereens—even the hosts. It was for their own good. They could've started to have the same feelings Jack had towards capturing humans.

Kanazuki Reiko looked at him. "Explain."

Then Nekozawa told them all about the box, and how it was cursed, and what his theories were.

"How did they get in the box?" Questioned one of his clubmates.

"Probably by making them hallucinate. He can only do that by singing, boy probably made them pass out, then he used dark magic to convert them into clay figures..." Nekozawa sniffed. "At least no one else will have to go through this again."

At least, that's what he thought. Jack survived the hammer. He was all demented, but he was still doing fine. He slowly crept away from the Black Magic clubroom, and felt all giddy and excited inside. Sure, he didn't have a box anymore, but he could manage.

Who shall be his next victim?

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: PLEASE READ! Some clarifications in here!**

**So, if you're confused, basically, the twins were never set on fire, Kyoya's limbs never tore apart, Haruhi and Tamaki's bones didn't break, and none of them died. This was the hallucination Nekozawa was talking about. If you still have any questions, feel free to leave it in your review.**

**I felt really bad about killing off(?) the hosts. Especially Hunny, and Hikaru and Kaoru. :( I haven't really written anything like this before, only comedic stories, so, sorry if it's bad. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive critisism only. I love feedback!**


End file.
